The Nome King's
by Lost2Paradise
Summary: Whatever happened to Zoe? Was she really as unaffected by the Nome King's words as she seemed? And what happens when unexpected kindness and even more unexpected cruelty mix to lead her down a strange and winding path?


The first time I saw him, he roared at me like some feral beast. He had just killed my friends, my family, and now he was reaching, reaching for me. His hands, his fingers extended, and just like that, he snatched me up and pulled me to him. For a moment, I closed my eyes awaiting my fate then everything went blank.

I woke in a bare room save a statue I found myself chained to and a chair. I blinked and the chair was occupied, by Him. He sat calmly, sword in hand, looking at me.

"Do you know who I am?" It was the first time I'd heard anything but a roar from him, the first time he registered to me as human. No, not human…

"You're the Nome king." Somehow, I couldn't help but accuse him of such, even though it was quite apparent he was not. To me, he was the real life Nome King.

"Ah. The Nome King." He smiled, setting his sword down and coming to kneel in front of me in one smooth motion. "How sweet." From so close, I could see the hint of mockery in his smile, the emptiness of his eyes. With the same gentle tone, the same slight smile, he asked if I wanted to die.

Did I want to die? No. Was I afraid…? A short flicker of a memory washed through me, one of my mother. I almost smiled.

"I'm not afraid, I'll go to heaven." I knew I would. Mommy said I would.

"There is no heaven." He said simply, assuredly. "No god, no angels." His eyes suddenly changed from that of a human to what could only be described as dragon-like. Brown irises turned gold, and his pupils turned to slits at the ends, grew wider in the middle. A fire leapt to his dead eyes. An anger, a heat, a consuming passion. He glowed.

"The only thing in your future is nothingness." It wasn't a threat, but a statement of fact. He paused barely a moment before continuing, no trickery, no calculation in his gaze, just some primal initiative, some curiosity.

"But what if you could change that?" I didn't know what he was talking about, and he could see it in my gaze. He elaborated. "What if you could remain a child forever? Wouldn't you like that? Wouldn't you accept that gift?" He was offering me immortality, vampirism. No, nothing as simple as that. He was offering me something more, to be something like him, whatever that would mean. I didn't know what to say. I defaulted, uncle King coming to mind.

"My friends are coming to kill you." My voice was soft, and like any good predator, he must have been able to sense my weakness. Yet instead of pressing his advantage, he got up and sat down in his chair, lapsing back into silence. Merely observing. After a long while he left how he came, there one moment and gone the next.

I drifted, leaned up against the ancient armor and very much uncomfortable. The first time I woke up, I found a blanket and pillow in a bundle. I covered up. The second time I awoke food was laid out, the third time I found the armor gone. He was back in the chair, doing up the last of the ties on the armor. Thoughts slammed into me.

The others were here. I could hear the fighting faintly but unmistakably. I didn't know how to feel about that. I was relieved, I was nervous. I was glad, I was full of dread. His eyes caught mine and held, then he turned to leave. My pulse rose sharply. He inhaled, he could smell it.

"Nome King, wait." He stopped, further indulging me by turning around. I couldn't put what I was feeling into words. Couldn't even begin to understand it. I opened my mouth, only to close it again. He inclined his head.

"When it's over. When I've killed them all and no one is left, I'll be back." And again, he vanished.

At some point Abigail showed up. I was surprised to see her. From the noises outside I could tell everyone was still fighting, so why was she here? As soon as she had me untied, she led me out of the room, tugging me behind her. She dealt with the first few vampires to come after us, but still more came. As she fought, she ordered me to run, to hide.

I turned and ran the way we came, slipping in ashes as I went. I turned a corner full pelt and nearly ran into a vampire. I stopped dead, not sure whether to turn around or try to get past him. He barely took a glance at me as he passed. The same thing happened time and again. They didn't kill me. Didn't hurt me, didn't bother me at all.

All the same, I soon found an air duct and crawled in, replacing the grate firmly before scooting as far back as the small space allowed. In there I waited as screams went up, shots echoed, and sickening crunches rent the air. I waited until all noise stopped. I waited, and waited, and waited.

The FBI came and went, and still no one came for me. No Abigail, no uncle King. They had forgotten about me. A coldness in my heart, previously unnoticed, spread.

It was nightfall by the time I heard footsteps echoing through the halls again. They barely hesitated before coming to a stop in front of my vent. Black combat boots were the only thing I could see. Then a hand hung down and opened the grate, gently. I knew this hand, remembered the way it had ripped the previous grate off its moorings. I marveled at the contrast and when that hand was placed at the entrance, open and palm up, I didn't hesitate to take it.

I was pulled out easily, and found myself standing face to face with a kneeling Nome King. He was hurt, badly. Blackened veins stood out at every inch of exposed skin and he had a short but wide cut on his stomach. I reached out with my free hand, the other still in his custody, and traced one of the veins. His entire body rocked in response, as if a wave went through him. Then he stood, releasing me. Up and up I looked to meet his eyes, those dragon eyes. They were a darker yellow than before, almost orange. A small smile revealed extended fangs, I suddenly remembered what King had taught me about colors, how yellow and red could make orange. Red. He was hungry, yet he behaved like no hungry vampire I'd ever seen. He simply held his hand out again.

"Come child, it's time to leave." With one last look around the room, admitting to myself that no one else was coming for me, that no one else was left-as he'd said would happen-I took his hand. He lifted me into his arms and instructed me to close my eyes. I did so peekingly and nearly cried out as I found us suddenly above empty air. A deep rumble started and it took me a moment to realize it was him, laughing at me. I opened my eyes fully, meeting his once more, and scowled.

"I told you to close your eyes, did I not? Your fright is your doing." It made sense, but I didn't have to like it. I tuned my head to face away from him, and take in the scene below, but found us on solid ground once more. My confusion grew. How did he do that? Where were we? There was no one but the two of us in what seemed to be a manor of sorts. I was thrilled despite myself and when I squirmed in the Nome King's arms to be let go, he did so. I explored the place while he followed behind leisurely. His long legs easily keeping pace with my exited shuffle.

My exploration done, I stopped and looked at him. He turned and began walking and it was my turn to follow, the pace somewhat more sedate. He led me back to the rooms, motioning to one of the doors before walking away. Accepting his absence, I let myself into the room he'd indicated, not bothering to lock the door behind me. This room was laid out like the other bedrooms, fully furnished with a bed, dresser, desk, nightstand and a number of decorations. I looked out the window to see the city we'd traveled from to get here in not ten seconds. The clock in the town square was directly In front of me, as if reminding me of the time. Weary from the day I'd faced, I laid down in the large bed, waiting for sleep to take me. It didn't do so easily.

As I lay there, I saw the faces of all who had died. I felt something wretched clawing its way from deep inside of me trying to get out, but there was something preventing it. A thin membrane just below my skin seemed to stretch with the claws, absorbing the damage and preventing me from feeling any of the pain. I fell asleep to the feeling inside me quieting, regrouping for another attack some other time.

The membrane lasted into the morning, some time after I'd woken up. It wasn't until I saw Him again that it began to tear. He sat in an armchair in the library, staring into the fireplace. A single tear slipped down my cheek. He scented the air and turned to me, watching the drop trail down my throat. His irises reverted once again to their dragon-like state. Another tear fell, and another. I could feel the rips forming in the membrane. With each breath my heart beat heavier, slower. The horrible feeling from the night before began to seep out of the cracks. A sob escaped me with a ferocity that caught me off guard.

He looked on, eyes ever darkening. As I stood there and cried in front of him he rose, stalking forward until he was not a foot away. He reached out one of those large hands and stroked my cheek lightly, capturing a single tear on its way down. He tasted it, body shivering once more before I found myself being lifted to eye level with him by my throat. My hands didn't go up, my feet didn't kick, I felt no panic. He was simply holding me there, warning me. The tears fell harder and the sobs consumed me, echoing out from my very soul. No one was left. No one, and here in front of me was the one responsible. Still I could not find the words in me to blame him. We had made the first move, he had simply defended.

The strong triumphed over the weak, was that not how it was supposed to be? Was that not the natural order? Still their loss hurt and I could not help but wonder why I was still alive, why I was here. My tremors subsided and I came to notice that he was shivering along side me, and that as mine eased so did his. His eyes were nearly vermillion in his hunger. He brought me closer, bringing his mouth near my neck but still I didn't panic.

"Never cry in my presence again," he warned, nose skimming my jugular as he inhaled lightly. His breath was hot on my exposed neck as he breathed out. "…or I will do what it is in my nature to do." and with that, he set me back down on my feet. I set a hand to my throat and wondered. He was the first vampire, the ultimate predator. He's had me in his grasp several times since he first captured me and I had not a bruise to show for it, not a scratch. I let my hand fall.

"Why am I here? Why am I still alive?" I had to know why I'd not been killed, not been bit, not been hurt once. He stared at me, eyes slowly bleeding back to their original gold, if not tinted slightly darker, and sat back down in the armchair. I sat in one opposite him, finally taking notice of my surroundings again. We were in the library. Why I had come here in the first place I couldn't even remember.

"I asked if you wished to die, child. Your spirit said no. Has that answer changed?" Anger welled within me at his question. I would not give up on life. Nothing could make me, not even the loss of all I'd known. Survival was not optional. Abigail had taught me that and so had Blade with his actions, even King. He laughed softly, the sound lulling even as it mocked. Truly, he was the ultimate predator, every action designed to draw in unwitting prey.

"A no then, good. The reason you are alive is simple. You are innocent; you have yet to be molded by the world around you. I have never condoned the taking of such lives for the sins of those around them. Usually I would have just drained you, but I saw a fire in you and connections I could put to use." He paused a moment, taking in my reaction. I gave none, I felt neither repulsed nor drawn by the thought.

"I would have you as a familiar, a go between. Abigail Whistler, Hannibal King, and the one who calls himself Blade still live." The very breath left my lungs. They were still alive. Excitement clouded my mind all too shortly before I began to wonder why I was here instead of with them. Why had they not come for me? Why was it instead that _this being had me? I looked to him again, and he nodded. _

"_Why indeed, did they not come to collect you? I gave ample time and opportunity for them to do so, yet they did not." _

"_You have but two choices, child. I have no interest in a war with the new hunter, only in passing the years until I can go into hibernation once more. You can stay here and act as go-between for the hunter's party and myself, learning all one should be taught instead of shelter from, given protection until you are of an age to take care of yourself. Or you can be a token of peace, given back to those who have not come, who have not the time to raise such a one as yourself." I could hear the disdain for their actions in his voice but he was leaving something out, I could feel it. The reason he would allow me the choice to stay, yet something kept me from asking it. _

_My heart pulled ever toward Abby and King, even as it recoiled from the pain of their abandonment. My curiosity strayed toward Him, naturally, as did my survival instinct. I remember thinking, knowing that I would do anything to stay alive. But that applied to a dangerous situation, and not in general, surely. _

_Deep down, I knew my answer. I wanted my family, or what was left of it. Even if they had wronged me, I at least had to try with them. I didn't want to lose the only thing I'd even known so easily. _

"_I want to be with them." I didn't elaborate, he didn't question. He simply nodded and grabbed his sword from where it was propped against his chair. He rose and held out a hand. This would be the last time he offered me his hand wouldn't it? The last time I'd see his dragon's eyes, the last time I'd fly through the air at such speeds I didn't even know were possible. As he lifted me into his arms, I realized that his injuries from the night before were gone. _

"_You're healed already." I didn't realize I'd said it aloud until he answered._

"_Yes, the virus they created was designed to kill anything with my base genetic code. I simply changed mine and once it was ineffective, my body was able to heal." I didn't know it was possible to do that, and apparently neither did the others. _

_With a short warning to close my eyes we were off, only I wouldn't do so this time. I wanted to see what was around me. I looked down, only seeing blurs. The only thing I could make out from the sea of green and brown was a single stretch of blue with grey I knew only as a building surrounded on three sides by water. I blinked and the light gray of concrete stretched before us. Then we were still. I couldn't even feel the difference, save the slight tugging on my skin was now gone. I looked around. _

_The place was familiar, an old hideout. I was about to ask where everyone was when Abby walked in, closely followed by King. They were arguing about something, they always were. I squirmed in the Nome King's grasp and they both froze, spinning and pulling out weapons that aimed directly at us somehow clumsily. They seemed slower than usual. Then Blade came in and even he seemed somewhat slowed._

"_Drake." Blade addressed Him. Drake, was that his name? The Nome King, Drake, nodded slightly to him. _

"_How are you still alive? The virus should have killed you! It did kill you!" Abby spoke up. He just looked at her, saying nothing. I looked at him and saw his eyes were humanoid, his mask. He didn't want them to know any more than he came to tell. _

"_That is not what I have come here to discuss." He shifted me, hoisting me higher and bringing their attention to me. _

"_Zoe, are you ok sweetie?" King asked. Something ugly rose inside me at the question. Was I ok? Yes, but he'd had no part in that. He'd left me on my own. I felt a small rumble in The Nome- Drake's chest and looked up. His eyes changed briefly, just a flicker, and the silent growl ended. He knew what I was feeling. I looked back to King, shaking it off, and nodded. This was what I had chosen; I couldn't let the past get in the way. _

"_I come offering peace." Drake announced. They said nothing, yet King's expression said it all. They didn't believe him. "Vampires in this time are tainted, weak. Too pathetic to deal with. I plan merely to bide my time until I am able to hibernate once again. I wish no war with you, hunter. You have gained my respect as a warrior and as such I leave you to your hunt, culling the unworthy." _

_He waited a moment and set me down, gently. King lowered his gun and reached out a hand, calling for me. I looked up at Drake one last time, and walked away. It felt as if I was doing something wrong. As if I was doing exactly as Abby and King had done. Yet, I owed him no allegiance; he'd offered me this choice. _

"_A token of peace." He told them as King checked me over for injury._

"_You're the one who kidnapped her, twice." Abby said challengingly, as if his retuning me was just something he should have done whether he wanted peace or not. _

"_Only once. You came to rescue her and Hannibal King did you not? You succeeded in freeing them, did you not? You left assuming I was dead as well as all other vampires in the building. It was an hour before the FBI came, and I did not return to the building until hours after that. Another group of vampires had already been entering the building when I found young Zoe and took her with me. She offered no fight. She assumed your reason for not coming was that you were all dead, isn't that sweet? Nevertheless, I told her of your survival and brought her back to you. You say I kidnapped her again, yet had I not brought her with me she would be dead. Tell me, where were you in all that time? What kept you from coming after her in all that time?"_

_King's grip on me tightened as I tried to move away from him. I didn't want to be near him just now. I tugged harder, almost painfully and he finally let go. Abby had yet to answer. The silence stretched on._

"_King and I accept your peace. Blade?" She finally spoke. Blade looked at me, only sporting a sore arm now that I was back, and nodded._

"_Just don't expect me to look the other way if I see you." He stipulated. _

_With his business done, Drake would be leaving now. I wanted him to stay and make Abby answer but I knew that wouldn't happen. I looked to him only to see his eyes on me as well. Dragon's eyes. I knew if I blinked he'd be gone, but my body didn't care. He disappeared. The others were uncharacteristically silent, watching me as I walked past them going straight to my room. I was suddenly exhausted despite having woken up not an hour ago. Blade rested a hand on my shoulder as I passed him. _

"_Give them a chance. You know they care." It was almost funny. I had known King and Abby all my life, yet in the past two days I had only gotten solace from two virtual strangers who as Blade put it, 'had something bad inside them.' _

_I had had enough, I went to bed._


End file.
